


Eating At Eternity

by Genevieve Thornhill (Smoked_Out_Stories)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary, F/M, Gen, Jounal, OCs - Freeform, lockdown - Freeform, w.i.p.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoked_Out_Stories/pseuds/Genevieve%20Thornhill
Summary: The journal of a man stuck in lockdown due to random attacks and unknown outside forces.
Relationships: John Maverick/Joanna Maverick





	Eating At Eternity

John Maverick  
June 2nd, 1982

Day One of Lockdown  
It's the first day of the city starting to shut down, as far as I'm tracking it. Some places have been locking down already, usually by the owners choice. I was still working yesterday though, down at the plant. William decided to make the call and shut down Moon Acoustics when Taryn tried attacking someone. She leapt straight across the machines, like some kind of a wild animal. I'm almost glad to be home after seeing that, you'd swear there was a full moon with the craziness going on. Joanne has been amazing at helping me adjust to the sudden change and creating a new schedule. I guess she's had more than enough practice with not going insane while staying home. I'm not sure what the coming days will be like, but I can't imagine it will go on for very long. As community based as Nesseau is, there's only so long we can manage being isolated before it starts to get dangerous. Both for ourselves, and those on the outskirts.


End file.
